


Lucky Charm

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, Hajime and his disaster friends, Short One Shot, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: He stopped at the doorway, taking in the scene of the messy kitchen. There was batter everywhere, a pile of glass shards was sitting off to the side, and Nagito was covered in bandages. Just as expected.He tried not to facepalm as he asked, “What are you doing?”Chiaki yawned, raising her head from the recipe book that she had been reading. She smiled and said, “We’re making chocolate cupcakes.”And Nagito stepped forward, leaning closer to Hajime, whispering, “It’s pretty exciting.” But then he chuckled nervously, “I think it’s going well enough…”Hajime sighed, knowing that he couldn’t leave his two disaster friends alone in a kitchen with fire and knives. They would die, all aimless and foolish- risking their lives for chocolate fucking cupcakes.“I should probably help you guys, shouldn’t I?”Nagito nodded vigorously and Chiaki gave a small smile.“You’ll be our lucky charm.” She said.“I’m pretty sure you don’t need luck to make cupcakes.”“You’d be surprised.”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Lucky Charm

Hajime had been looking for his two friends for quite a while (around thirty minutes), searching throughout the school for them. He usually made sure to never let them out of his sight, those two were very easy targets for the world to pick on, after all. Hopefully they weren’t dead…

Almost every place was crossed off of his list except for his class’s private dorms. He’d decided that he would first check the kitchens and then Nagito’s and Chiaki’s dorms. Hajime walked up to the closed doors- he heard murmuring coming from inside. It was probably them. Opening the doors, he prepared to see a disaster.

He stopped at the doorway, taking in the scene of the messy kitchen. There was batter everywhere, a pile of glass shards was sitting off to the side, and Nagito was covered in bandages. Just as expected.

He tried not to facepalm as he asked, “What are you doing?”

Chiaki yawned, raising her head from the recipe book that she had been reading. She smiled and said, “We’re making chocolate cupcakes.”

And Nagito stepped forward, leaning closer to Hajime, whispering, “It’s pretty exciting.” But then he chuckled nervously, “I think it’s going well enough…”

Hajime sighed, knowing that he couldn’t leave his two disaster friends alone in a kitchen with _fire_ and _knives_. They would die, all aimless and foolish- risking their lives for chocolate fucking cupcakes.

“I should probably help you guys, shouldn’t I?”

Nagito nodded vigorously and Chiaki gave a small smile.

“You’ll be our lucky charm.” She said.

“I’m pretty sure you don’t need luck to make cupcakes.”

“You’d be surprised.”

He tried not to groan, “What happened?”

Nagito, seeming embarrassed, admitted, “It was probably my fault. A bird crashed through the window and rammed into me. A few shards may have… fell into the batter.”

“We have to do it again.” Chiaki added, rather unhelpfully.

It was at that moment that Hajime noticed the shattered window, the sun shining through the giant hole in the glass. “What… uh, what happened to the bird?”

Nagito laughed, “It was perfectly fine, so we just let it go. How lucky!”

Hajime just grabbed Nagito’s shoulder and guided him towards where Chiaki was. He leaned over the girl, wanting to get a better idea of how exactly to make chocolate cupcakes.

“Wait, do you guys even know how to make cupcakes?”

“Nope.” Chiaki answered. Her response made sense.

“I’ve tried.” Nagito admitted rather brightly.

“ _Tried_?” He asked before he could stop himself. Honestly, he had to stop asking people for possibly insane stories.

But Nagito just shrugged, probably not in the mood to tell any anecdotes of his crazy life. “It just didn’t work out.” He said cryptically, a grin stretching across his face.

“Okay. Okay. So none of us know how to make cupcakes?” Hajime asked, though it was mostly to himself as he tried not to panic at the inevitable chaos that was going to happen. At least he was there to make sure neither of them died- baking was mostly just measuring and mixing anyways.

Chiaki raised her eyes from the recipe book, glancing over at him, “You don’t know how to either?”

“No? Do I look like the type that would bake?”

“Not really, but I guess we’d just hoped…”

“Oh how unlucky!” Lamented Nagito, “But I’m sure you’ll be able to help us, right Hajime? You’re great at a lot of things!”

“Uh, thanks. So, as our first order of business,” He glanced warily at the small pile of shattered glass, “we should probably clean up this mess. Starting with the broken window shards- _someone_ is going to step on them, I just know it.”

Chiaki shrugged while Nagito moved to get the dustpan. Rethinking his order, Hajime realizes that having anyone but him come near a pile of glass was probably a huge mistake. So, he swept over, snatching the dustpan from his friend’s hands, explaining as he moved the glass, “On second thought, maybe I should do it. You guys just… make new batter.”

“Are you sure?” Nagito asked, “I’m much better at cleaning than baking!”

“I’m sure, Nagito.”

Once again, his friend smiled, before turning around to measure the ingredients.

“I’ll just read the recipe out loud.” Chiaki said, “It’ll make everything much easier.”

And so, they got into a steady rhythm and they ended up making good progress on the cupcakes. Well, that was until a ceiling tile broke, falling into the bowl of batter. Honestly, Hajime was starting to worry that they’d run out of ingredients. But, still, they’d pushed through and made another, finding a container full of sprinkles hidden in the back of a cupboard when gathering the necessary ingredients again (“How lucky!” Nagito had shouted at the discovery).

It had taken a while, but they’d finally made it. The cupcake’s base was made and had been cooked at the right temperature. They’d let the half-finished sit in the fridge while they all pitched in to make the chocolate frosting. Hajime ended up having to berate his friends on multiple occasions for eating spoonfuls of frosting when they thought he wasn’t looking.

“Okay.” Hajime said, staring at the piping bag filled with chocolate frosting, right next to a tray full of the cupcakes, “So, I’m assuming none of us know how to pipe cupcakes.”

“I think I’ve played a game where I had to…”

“I’m sure you can do it, Hajime!”

Oh god…

“Yeah. Yeah- I guess I can do it.” Taking a deep breath, he tentatively grabbed the piping bag. He had to be slow and careful about this. He just hoped his hand was steady.

Nagito leaned in, watching Hajime closely as he worked. The frosting was a bit flimsy, and looked flat against the top of the cupcakes’ top. He made sure to let the frosting line the edge, but he didn’t really know what to frost after that so he just kind of kept going until it reached the middle. It didn’t look very nice, but Nagito at least seemed impressed.

So, Hajime just kept doing the same thing over and over, hoping that they tasted better than they looked.

While they waited around the kitchen for the frosting to finally harden on the cupcakes, cooling in the fridge once again, Hajime couldn’t help but ask, “Why did you guys even want to make cupcakes. It’s kind of out of nowhere.”

Chiaki shrugged, trying and failing to suppress a yawn, “It seemed like fun.”

Nagito nodded along, “I just wanted to make something, and I knew it would probably be terrible if I did it myself…”

Hajime sighed, “So you baked because you wanted to?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s it. It’s probably very selfish, especially since you got dragged into this as well.”

“No, don’t apologize. It _was_ fun- just hanging out with you guys. _Baking_.” Hajime smiled at bot of them. At Chiaki’s muted excitement that seemed to suffocate itself. At Nagito’s eyes, which seemed to reflect the sun but never took it in. “You guys really are amazing.”

Over Nagito’s humble ramblings of “I’m really not” and “you far outclass me”, Hajime could hear Chiaki’s gentle mumble of, “I guess we did need a good luck charm, after all.”

  
  


It turned out that the cupcakes were absolutely delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why I wrote this. I'm pretty drained from writing my actually planned stuff, so this is just a cute, short thing to make sure that my writing isn't too far apart.
> 
> I think it's pretty cute though, even if it is Very Rushed.


End file.
